


Me and You

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Series: The Great Omegaverse Project [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: A story of how Tsukinaga Miki came into being, and the unraveling of the drama between her mother Leo, and her father Izumi. While they said they love each other, Izumi in the present day is married to Yuuki Makoto, and they have a child of their own. Just what is the relationship between Leo and Izumi then, if they are not lovers?





	1. Tsukinaga Miki

**Author's Note:**

> So oneshot... yeah fail big time. I had too many ideas about this birth story and the creation of the drama between Izumi and Leo and Makoto was something I really wanted to do in the past, so here I am trying to elaborate on the strange ideas I had for them back then. Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

“_What do you mean, leave it all as it is? Secchan seriously _raped _you! And he's getting married to Yuu-kun in just a couple of weeks!”_

Stop it.

“_I mean Izumi-chan can't be the one to blame entirely... Ou-sama was not taking his medication...”_

“_Yeah because even now he pays for his sister's education! Idol academy or not schools like that are expensive! He probably is doing the same thing he's been doing, not going to the hospital for those _suppressants. _Sorry for being lowly omegas.”_

Stop it Rittsu. Don't fight.

“_Either way, it does not negate the fact that Sena-senpai forced himself upon Ou-sama.”_

Stop it Suo. You don't understand.

“You don't understand every single one of you DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!”

* * *

Leo sees this scene over and over again. Its something he has never quite been able to escape, even after the birth of his daughter Miki. He dreams of the day people say he was raped by Sena Izumi, a member of his idol group, and the person he's more or less fallen in love with. Although if you ask him, he wasn't raped by Izumi. Because he would take anything Izumi would've given him. But on the outside, people think the same thing. Izumi was the alpha and pushed himself onto Leo to the point of impregnating the unbonded omega. And then there's the other people, the ones who say it was Leo's fault because he was emitting pheromones that sent Izumi into a rut. Leo doesn't think about any of that though. Not anymore. He has a child to raise. Izumi's child. But alas, as Leo thinks about it, he'll never have Izumi the way he ever hoped and dreamed of. He is still a single, unbonded omega, raising a child on his own. And the one he loves most is a married man, and already has an omega bonded to him. Yuuki Makoto of Trickstar is his mate, and the two of them are raising their own little daughter. Her name is Akiko, and she's two years younger than Miki.

Every now and again Leo has to swallow the screams inside his being, because even though Izumi was “his” there was nothing else to be done, because Izumi proposed to Makoto, and they were to be married. And now, years and years later, they are still a happily wedded couple and Leo is without Izumi. That harsh little reality is one that hits Leo at the most unsuspecting of times, and it makes him want to cry, or scream, or hit something. But in the end he doesn't. Because he cares about Miki more than the world itself. It would destroy him to see her cry and look at him with scared eyes. So in the end he vents his frustrations through music. There are many emotional pieces he writes, but he doesn't show them the Knights. He feels like they'd be looking at the ugly inside of him if he ever were to do that. Instead, he keeps them in a little binder tucked away in his room, far from being noticed.

Leo looks at his little daughter, looking more and more like himself, and all he can do it pull the child close to his chest. She's already 4, and Leo looks up to see all of the photos that they've taken over those four years. Even if he is pained by the constant loss of Izumi, Leo looks instead at Miki. Miki's smiles, her bright green eyes, her messy orange hair. She looks just like himself and it brings him such joy and happiness Leo can't even describe this feeling. “It's just you and me Miki. That's all I'll ever need. I hope you know that.”

Miki is asleep, so she wouldn't be able to hear it. But even so she shifts in her sleep and a big smile appears on her peaceful face. “Miki loves Mama... Lets play?” Leo laughs softly even as Miki mumbles in her sleep. He wonders where they're at in her dream. Maybe she'll tell her while they're having dinner.

* * *

Tsukinaga Miki is her name. As she gets older she starts looking more and more like her mama, Tsukinaga Leo. Sometimes kids in her class give her weird looks when she says she has no papa. Sometimes Miki can see the disgust on the teacher's faces when they see a child that came from an omega with no mate. At the age of 4 Miki didn't understand why that was a problem. Her mama treated her like she was his entire world, and they were getting off fine even without a father. Her mama was a successful leader for a veteran idol group after all. They house they lived in wasn't a big one, but it was enough for the two of them.

But as Miki got older, she started to notice more things. One night she woke up because she needed to use the restroom. She silently opens the door to her room and does her business. As she silently walks down the hallway to go back into her room, she stops in front of her mama's room, because it sounds like strange sounds are coming from the other side. Miki's heart races and she starts feeling scared. Was there a weird person in her mama's room? Was it the aliens that her mama told her about? There were too many questions, and before she could go back to her room, she needed to know that her mama was ok.

As quietly as she can, she opens the door, and there her mama is, alone. He's saying things in his sleep, and there are tears falling down his face. Miki's own eyes start watering and she wipes them on the sleeve of her pajamas before walking up to her mama's bed. Her mama's bed is a lot taller than her own, so it takes more time to get on top of it, but Miki manages. Even in the dark she can see her mama is sweating like crazy. As for why, Miki doesn't know.

She catches some names as Leo moves in his sleep. “stop it Rittsu” “Don't say that Naru.” “You don't get it Suo.” “Sena is the only one for me.” The mumblings get longer and Miki can only understand half of what was coming out of her mama's mouth. Not knowing what else to do, Miki throws herself onto her mama and cries a little.

The sound of Miki crying instantly pulls Leo away from the chains of the past and into the present. “Miki? What's the matter?” He gently strokes her back as she continues to cry. “Mama was saying weird things and I got scared. Did the aliens control you and try to take you away?” It takes a moment for Leo to realize Miki was asking about him and his bad dream from the past. Leo gives Miki a small smile. “No Miki, the aliens weren't gonna take me away. I just had a bad dream. Did I scare you?” Miki nods. “I thought you were going to leave. Scary dreams can trap you in there for a long time. And I need you here Mama!”

Miki can't hold her tears back any longer, and cries out. Leo holds her close and lets himself cry as well. “I'm sorry Miki. I would never leave you. You mean the world to me, why would I leave you? The aliens can't make another Miki. I'll only accept you.” Miki sniffs and rubs her eyes. “Miki only wants Mama to be her mama too.”

The two share a smile and wipe each other's tears. Leo pulls Miki under the blanket and the two sleep in each other's arms. There were no scary dreams for Miki, and Leo wasn't dreaming of the past. Instead he was dreaming that he and Miki were exploring the outside galaxies in their own little spaceship. The two of them visited new alien planets and created music with the aliens, and spread their music around the galaxy. Miki was a piano player, and she looked like she was 16 or so. But she was so beautiful. Leo wonders if that is what Miki will look like when she is older. But that seems so far away now. Leo wants to see her as the four year old girl for as long as possible. Even if its an unreasonable request, he just wished that it would be her and him for a little while longer. He doesn't want to deal with the pains of losing her as well, even if it is a reality he'll have to face, But that is something he'll have to face later in life.

* * *

Without realizing it, Miki has become friends with Sakuma Mitsuki. Mama says that he is Rittsu's and Uncle Rei's child. But he was three years older than her, and Miki didn't really know how to say a greeting or anything. She's seen him at campus, because they attended Yumenosaki, and it was a school that they'd attend all the way through to high school. Instead, Mitsuki comes up to her and asks “Can you play the piano?”

Miki looks up to the older child and nods. “I.. like the piano.”

Mitsuki laughs. “Me too! I'm Mitsuki. What's your name?”

“Miki.”

“Miki is a nice name! Come on, what kinda songs can you play?”

The two run off to the music room of the Sakuma household and Ritsu, Rei, and Leo watch as their kids get along with each other. “Looks like your kid is gonna be a looker when he grows up.” Leo teases and Ritsu laughs. “You think so? Right now he has a hard time deciding on whether or not he likes me or Rei more.”

“It's all the same if you think about it. As long as he loves you both, isn't that what matters?” Leo looks at the two. They've been bonded for so long now, while here he is, still thinking about Izumi. This is bad... he's already missing him and it hasn't even been that long since they last saw each other. Leo thought that it would be okay for him to not...have Izumi like the way Makoto does. Guess even he can be wrong sometimes.

“You miss Secchan, don't you...?” It doesn't come out as a question, because Ritsu already knows. He's known Leo that long to know the feelings he has for the silver haired alpha. “Seeing you and Rei like that does make me jealous. Whether that is because I long for a mate, or if I just long for Sena, even I don't know.”

“But you won't do anything about it right? Because you wanna take care of Miki.”

“Well yes. Miki is my entire world. I love her...”

Ritsu sighs. He wants to help his leader, his _friend_. But there's only so much he can do when things are the way they are now.

“Will you tell Miki at least?”

“Eventually. But right now she adores Sena... I can't shatter her image of him like that. Its too soon.”

“As parents we'll always say its too soon. But before we know it, it will be too late. Just tell her the truth at least.”

* * *

It always plays in the back of his head whenever he's not thinking about anything. The past is something that plays for him on repeat, and he can't quite let it go anyways. Because it was the only time he was able to say he loved Izumi without worrying about Makoto, or anybody else.

_“I don't care about any of it! I love Sena! I don't care if he did this to me!” Leo exclaims._

_'This is why I _told_ you to at least_ tell_ Secchan... Ou-sama, he's almost married now. In just a couple weeks he will be married to Yuu-kun, and you'll be alone!!” Ritsu yells a little loudly, in which Mitsuki cried “Mama!” Ritsu jumps at the exclamation. “I'm sorry Mitsuki... but Uncle Leo and Uncle Secchan have something they need to clear up.”_

_Mitsuki, almost 3, looks between the two with big red and blue eyes. “Li-chan loves Secchan?” Leo looks over at Mitsuki. “Yes... I do love Sena. But Sena has loved Yuuki Makoto.”_

_“You remember Uncle Yuu-kun right Mitsuki?” Mitsuki nods. “hmm... Secchan loves Yuu-kun?” Ritsu's eyes soften sadly. “Yes.”_

_“But... Li-chan...”_

_“You might understand a bit better when you're older. For now, go with your father and have your dinner, alright?” Ritsu leads Mitsuki to his Papa, who is standing by the doorway. With energetic quick steps the toddler runs next to his Mama. After reaching their destination, Ritsu gives him a little push, before giving Rei a small kiss. “I'll call you after. Don't keep Mitsuki up too late.”_

_“I won't. If anything happens though... call me.”_

_“Bye-bye Mama!” Mitsuki waves and Ritsu smiles while waving his son and husband off._

_After everything was over, Ritsu went and put on his glaring face to Izumi. “So Secchan. Why did you do it? No not that... Why would you do it, even though you're gonna get married to Yuu-kun? Oh, maybe its because he wasn't enough huh?”_

_“Rittsu it wasn't like that. Don't blame Secchan... it was my fault for calling him out.” Leo's voice is tired._

_“Ou-sama... “ Tsukasa and Arashi look at each other before nodding. “We'll get... supplies.”_

_As the two walk way, it just leaves the three in the room. “Secchan, as bad as it sounds, you've raped Ou-sama, and cheated on your spouse to be. Nothing you say could possibly remedy the fact that you've committed some bad crimes against both of them, who love you.”_

_“Just leave it Rittsu. What's done is done, and its not like we're bonded.”_

_“Yeah, because you almost lost your hands to keep that from happening!” Ritsu looks at how deep the bite marks go, and Izumi can only look away in shame. Leo in turn tries to wrap the used bandages back on the wounds. “I know its my fault.... but Ou-sama wanted to talk to me about something, so I came out! And then he realized he went into heat, and then I realized he was in heat and.........”_

_“But why would you do it Ou-sama!”_

_“If you're talking about the protection you know me. I'm not really one to do that kinda stuff. As for the heat actually kicking in, I never expected that I would get into heat because of Sena just coming into the room!”_

_The yells echo in the room and they all stop, taking a deep breath._

_“But... you know, I'm glad it was Sena that raped me.” Leo whispers, and it sends something cold down Izumi's spine, and all Ritsu can do is sigh._

_“...So, assuming that you have been... You'll keep it?”_

_“H-He shouldn't though! I-It was something-” Izumi speaks, the panic evident in his eyes._

_“You don't have a say in this Sena!” Leo shouts and his fists are clenched, blood seeping into the wrapped bandages around his hands._

_“You don't have a say in any of this... You can't, because you're getting married in just a couple of weeks. And besides, there isn't anything to discuss....”_

_Arashi and Tsukasa are back, bags from the nearby convenience store in their hands. Ritsu sees them and motions for them to stop, a sad expression on his face. And Arashi and Tsukasa, aware of what Leo has been feeling, can only respond with sad expressions of their own as their King breaks down in front of the one person who never knew._

_“In fact, I'm happy if I have your child. Because then that child would be like you.... and then I could tell them every single day that I love them. Because its already too late for us. With you, always looking forward to Yuuki Makoto, and me right behind you unable to say anything... It never would have been communicated.”_

_Leo takes a deep breath, and Izumi's eyes widen at the realization of those words. “No, Leo-kun... don't... you mean...”_

_“Of course I mean it Sena. I love you. Or... is it loved you...? I mean, you're almost a husband to somebody else now, it would be wrong of me to continue on loving you the way I have for all these years...” The confidence in Leo's voice gone, the facade of the strong King gone, leaving the bare Tsukinaga Leo, a helpless omega in love._

_“Oh Ou-sama... You shouldn't have said it...” Arashi sniffles, wiping the tears with some tissues he picked up at the convenience store. “...it would have been easier... to go on without Izumi-chan knowing....”_

_“But it wouldn't be right for Sena-senpai to go on through this marriage without knowledge of Ou-sama's feelings for him...?” Tsukasa looks up to Arashi and Ritsu with questioning eyes. Of course, he feels heartbreak when his Leader is all torn up like this, but over the years he has come to love Izumi just as much. And all of this just makes the poor beta sad._

_“...Ou-sama loves Secchan. So, he wants to let go of Secchan, so Secchan can be happy. Even if that means Secchan will leave his side... as long as Secchan happy, that is all that Ou-sama wants.” Ritsu can all but understand the feeling. Even if he hasn't experienced it personally, he knows how it feels to be away from one that he loves. “It will break him... and we've already had a problem with me..” Ritsu can only sigh again._

_“But... why?! Why me Ou-sama! I- I mean.. Leo-kun why?” Izumi yells, guilt building up in his chest._

_“Can you really ask that to me Sena? I just... fell in love with Sena Izumi. The popular model. Who has an infatuation with Yuuki Makoto so much that he's marrying him in a couple weeks. Who can do ballet, and hates Rittsu's strange cakes. Who teases Suo and bickers with Naru sometimes. Who was perfect, even if he himself detested the huge flaws in himself.” Leo sadly smiles at the memories flooding into his brain. “You know, sometimes I acted the way I did so then I could get your attention. But you would never know, because I acted like it was normal for me to act this way. I was so good, I could've been a professional actor ahaha...”_

_“So... why didn't you tell me? Did you ever consider the possibility I could've loved you back?” Izumi half begs, all of the confusion adding to the guilt that rises in his chest._

_“But it wouldn't have done anything in the first place. Because you never looked at me that way. Not even once.”_

_“But I did once! Hell I still do!”” Izumi's voice wavers, and Ritsu, Arashi, and Tsukasa can only stay silent as the two elders of the unit pour their feelings for each other._

_“Haven't you heard about it, the fated pair? That people will just... come together because it was fated for them to be together? Well, that was me. The me who was barely in Knights with you for 6 months... who had just come out as an alpha, who was no longer the newbie because Naru-kun came in... That... was me.”_

_Izumi's eyes shine in the artificial light, and the tears began to fall. “Do you know how it feels to be around the person you're helplessly in love with, afraid to say something when you fear that the person you love won't love you back!?”_

_“Of course I do! What do you think I've been doing for the last freaking decade of my life! Huh?!” Leo all but screams, and more blood seeps into the bandages._

_“O-Ou-sama... at least let me replace the bandages...” Arashi says with worry in his face.”_

_“I'm fine Naru.” Leo says._

_“No you're not Leader please listen to senpai-” Tsukasa starts._

_“I said I'm FINE!” Leo's voice makes everyone stop where they are, the shock enough to make Arashi and Tsukasa drop the plastic bangs from their hands. Ritsu taps their shoulders before guiding them out of the door. Before he leaves he makes sure he says something. “Secchan, at least make sure Ou-sama won't get any infections ok? And, once you guys get your love situation all sorted out, tell Yuu-kun. I'm sure you know Secchan won't be single anymore in a couple of weeks, and if this is hidden from him.... it's.. it's just wrong alright?” With that he shuts the door closed, leaving Leo and Izumi together alone in the room._

_“.... So, Sena....”_

_“So... Leo-kun...”_

_“Do you... still love me?”_

_“Of course I still love you.”_

_“But Yuu-kun is more important right?”_

_“Of course Yuu-kun is important. But you are always just as important to me as him. That will never change.”_

_“So what do we do?”_

_“What can we do?”_

_“I won't be able to let you go....... Even though I've tried to do it, tried to cover it up... Now that I know I just don't know if I can let you go and let Yuuki Makoto have you to himself....!”_

_Leo cries... actually cries. He's silent, and Izumi can all but imagine that he's beating himself up over the fact that he could've had something with Izumi. “I can't help but think of you every day. I end up wondering what you've done with Yuuki Makoto. Wonder if we could have done the lame amusement park trips and other home dates. Even if I don't want to I'm always thinking about you, and I hate that the thought of you mating with another omega angers me!”_

_Izumi feels like he's saying the same old things all over again, but at least this conversation feels real. At least he feels like they'll convey their true feelings to each other now. “I love Yuu-kun... I really do love him Leo-kun. I even proposed... but I never even imagined that you would be the type to love. I thought all you loved were your sister and music.”_

_“I'm only human Sena. Of course I have those.. desires. I'm nothing more than a lowly slutty omega anyways.”_

_“Don't call yourself a slut. You always held out on your own, never got help... never did any of that. The fact that you're such a strong omega makes me jealous. Even if I'm an alpha I'm weak.”_

_"Don't call yourself weak Sena. Its our fault as omegas... for going into heat...” Leo breaks his gaze away from Izumi. The air is heavy as they stay quiet for what seems like an eternity, which was only a long minute. “Will it change anything if I told you I love you now?”_

_Izumi's eyes soften, as his heart races with hope. “... Of course it does... because I love you too... Leo-kun. I always have... ”_

* * *

“Mama's thinking about the bad things again.” Miki is 10 and because she fell down on her way home from school they have to put bandaids on her knees. As she got older she got prettier, but she also got more klutsy. There's a stain on the white carpet where she opened her first bottle of nail polish and dropped the bottle. The bright pink is a start contrast to the white of the carpet, but Leo can'e help but fall in love with that pink stain. She looks more and more like Leo himself now, her hair is being pilled back in the same fashion as his now too. It's just a bit too long though and goes over her shoulders now. Even if Leo loves the way Miki looks now though, somehow Leo just wished she looked a little more like Izumi. At least it wouldn't be as painful to tell her the truth then.

“Yeah. I was thinking about these things because... you have to listen to this closely. It was something I was hoping I didn't have to tell you, but it would be wrong of me to do that to you. You're my precious daughter, and I want you to hear this from me, and not anyone else.”

Miki closes the first aid kit and settles down on the couch next to Leo. “It is the reason why you've been crying in your sleep?”

“I guess you can say that it is.”

“If I can do anything to help, then of course I'd do it! I'll listen to what Mama wants to tell me. I want to make your bad dreams go away!”

Leo laughs and hugs his child close to his chest. “Oh Miki. I love you.”

“I love you too Mama!”

Leo lets go of his child and sighs. “It will be shocking news.. but no matter what happens know that I love you, and I made the decision to have you.”

Miki nods, heart pounding in her chest.

“So Miki... your father is actually Uncle Sena. Your half sister is Akiko-chan... but Sena is your father, and um... I still am in love with your Uncle Sena.”

From this day on the relationship between Miki and Leo, Miki and Akiko, Miki and Izumi, and everyone in between changed drastically.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tells Miki a little more about his past and feelings for Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so many months I've come back with something short for Leo and Miki. During my time in university I considered just how I would get this to any ending of sorts and am happy to say that there is an ending in sight! 
> 
> As this little arc progresses I will delve into Miki's relationship with Mitsuki and Akiko, and especially Leo's decisions in regards to Izumi. I hope to be back sooner for more content but its midterm season for my university so please forgive the lack of content Q.Q I hope you enjoy this!

Miki is shocked. But beyond the shock... she knows her mother is telling the truth. And instead of being angry or upset that Leo was keeping this inside of his chest for all these years, she is sad for him. Sad enough to just start crying right there and now.

Leo jumps once he sees the tears, wonders what kind of bad things Miki will say about this. “Um, Miki...?” Not knowing what to do, he wraps her in a warm hug. Miki accepts the hug and all but rips her mama's sweater. “You've been suffering all this time...! I... I'm so sorry Mama!” The room is filled with Miki's cries for a few minutes afterward, and then when she collects herself a little more, faces her mother with still watering eyes. “Can you... tell me about your story?”

Leo strokes her hair, that's become so messy the hairtie is almost out of her hair. But she doesn't seem to mind the slightest bit. “Have you learned about our subgenders in school?” Miki nods a bit. “A tiny bit. Our teacher said we'd learn more about it once we go to middle school though...”

“So what do you know?”

“Um... There are alphas, betas, and omegas. Most of our population is made up of betas... who are normal in a sense. Then alphas and omegas... are the smaller population but mostly talked about. Alphas are usually... famous. Or have successful high paying jobs. Omegas are usually treated badly... And stuff. I guess that's about it...”

Leo nods along the way. “You know the basics then. But the things that have happened might be too much for you.”

“You mean like sexual intercourse.... and that stuff?”

Miki is reminded of that special class term where the kids learned all about the human body. They watched long documentaries about puberty, and how pregnancy works. A lot of the boys in the class were immature about the topic, laughing when terms like 'penis' and 'vagina' and 'sex' were used.

“I know the basics Mama. Don't think that I'm too young to learn about things that are destroying you from the inside out. I'm not too young to help you out. And I _want_ to learn about your past Mama... You don't say much about it and I wonder sometimes if it is because you don't like me...”

“Oh Miki its far from that seriously!” Leo hugs her again, this time the one on the verge of tears. “The details are a bit strange and... heavy. That's all. I don't want you to get confused or even angry at Sena okay?”

Miki nods her head, and as thorough as he could, Leo laid out his entire past.

* * *

“I was around 12 or so when I presented as an omega. Your aunty was a few years younger than you, and your grandparents already left this world. They were in a car accident, and they both passed on before they reached the hospital. We were put under our grandparent's care, your great-grandparents. But it was difficult to raise children who were so young. I didn't want to burden them, so I wanted to find something I could do to help them in any way. But..... I actually didn't expect to find that opportunity so soon...”

“So... Aunty Anzu found you?” Miki smiled. She already knew this story. “Aunty Anzu scouted you for Yumenosaki Entertainment for a new young pre-teen/teen unit, that was to be called Knights in the future.”

Leo nods. “I don't even know how she knew, but she knew that I could write my own music, and … I guess that's all you need to know about that then..... So I moved into the dorm by myself for a few months. And I left Ruka in their care. I always went to visit, but as much as I feared, Ruka was getting into music like I did. Music academies then and now are really expensive, and my grandparents didn't have that kind of money to send Ruka to schools like that. I sent everything I earned from Knights to her though, and she saved it to go to a idol academy. It got awkward when I presented as an omega though. Anzu is a beta, so it didn't affect her, but she knew there would be complications if there were alphas in the group. But limiting the scouting pool wouldn't be good for Knights. I told her that I would be alright, and that she shouldn't have to worry.”

“You were really independent then... wow... that's kinda cool. But weren't you lonely?” Miki looks with wide curious eyes. Leo wonders how she got to be a curious little girl. “Un. Sometimes I guess. I was the only one in Knights at the moment. But I could always go out to visit Ruka if I wanted to. Anzu was a nice lady like that.”

“I like Anzu. I'm happy she was your manager. Or should I say is, because Knights is still an active group...?”

Leo laughs. “I think however you want to say it is fine. A lot of people under Anzu's management think the way you do though. Especially me.”

* * *

The sun sets and the apartment becomes a bright orange. There's a faint noise outside from teenagers coming back from club activities, and some lucky workers on their way home early. “Ah... it's already this late. I need to get dinner ready.” Leo rises from the couch and Miki pouts. “You're not done though! I know there's a lot you haven't told me!”

Leo laughs and he bends over to ruffle Miki's messy hair. “Then how about this. You help me with dinner, and I'll tell you more of the story.” Miki beams. “Deal! What's for dinner anyways?”

“Didn't I tell you earlier? It's curry!”

“Curry!”

Miki leaps off of the couch and runs toward the kitchen. “Curry, curry! Mama and Miki and curry! Tsukinaga curry, the best kind in the woooorld!” She begins humming a random tune as she tries to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

“Oh my Miki. Do I hear some inspiration from you~” Lep puts an apron over Miki's clothes and practically melts at the expression on his daughter's face. “Inspiration is everywhere Mama. If you taught me anything, its to appreciate it when it hits you!”

“If that's the case, does that mean I need to construct a melody for your lyrics and make Knights sing it?” Leo laughs out loud at that. “The curry song is only for Mama and Miki. Uncles can't sing it!”

“Heeeeh, alright then. Wash these vegetables then please _my princess._”

The two joke around while making their dinner, melodies of old Knights songs and random half created melodies filling the room along with the smell of freshly made curry.

* * *

“So... what else do you want to know right now.” Leo thinks it could be a multitude of things, but for some reason Miki is really simple right now.

“Why Uncle Sena?”

“Aha... who even knows. There's an urban legend of sorts about 'fated pairs' being able to know if they were really meant to be or not. Sena, back in the day, seemed to think that we were fated as an alpha and an omega to be together. But well, we messed up along the way. This is why communication is important Miki. If you like someone, you have to tell them. If you don't like how someone is treating you, you have to say something. Because if you keep things like that inside of yourself, all you'll feel is regret afterwards.”

“Regret...” Miki looks down at her hands, concentrating on the light pink nail polish chipped at her fingertips, The air is dense between the two Tsukinagas, but Miki does not want to end their conversation here. She feels like if she doesn't... then she might never be able to be that person her mom can rely on. “Is this regret what you feel now Mama? Regret because you couldn't tell Uncle Sena how you feel?”

Leo stays silent for a short while before nodding with a sad smile. “Un. That's right. I wish I could turn back time back in the day. So then I could tell Sena how I felt about him. So then we could stay together, and Sena wouldn't be with Yuuki Makoto like he is now.”

“Is Uncle Sena happy?”

Leo's expression is unreadable. “I would say that he is. I mean, you have a half sister not that much younger than you. They haven't had any major fights, they seem as happy as can be to be honest.”

“Do you hate it?”

“Hate what?”

“The world? For making it seem impossible to convey your feelings to Uncle Sena.”

“If I'd have to hate anyone, it would have to be myself.”

Miki thinks long and hard about what she's heard. “So, if you love Uncle Sena, and Akiko-chan's mom loves Uncle Sena, doesn't that mean it's all on Uncle Sena?”

“Sena's fault?”

“I mean, you already told me, he was married by time I was born. He gave up on trying to pursue anything more with you than a unit leader and his member? He could've postponed the wedding or something, because it affects people outside of those who are getting married.”

Miki's thoughts are jumbled up and the answer that she sees is always the same. “It's all his fault... Not Aunty Makoto, because he fell in love with Uncle Sena. Not you, because if Uncle Sena really loved you, he would've said something. Instead he gets married to Aunty Makoto, because they love each other. But Uncle Sena married Aunty Makoto still with feelings for Mama. And knowing Mama, you never said anything, because you wish for everyone's happiness and you don't even wish for happiness for yourself. Instead of living a happy life with Uncle Sena, you're here alone with me, and you haven't even ventured out to go and find anyone new. Mama needs to find someone that loves you, because there's a limit to how much love you can give to everyone without having love for yourself.”

“But-”

“But Uncle Sena means the entire world to you, and nobody will be able to replace him in your heart. I know this. Does Uncle Sena know this? Does Aunty Makoto know this? Does _anyone _know about this?”

“Aunty Rittsu figured it out before I could even piece the puzzle together. As for Sena and Yuuki Makoto, they know. They knew before they got married. I let go of Sena, so then he could be happy.”

Miki throws her hands up in frustration. “Mama you and your love life is terrible! If I were you I'd be storming Uncle Sena's house just to scream how much I love him and can't let him go!”

Leo laughs. “It would be a funny sight to see, but I'm already in my 30's. I'm not young like I was back then.”  
  


“But that's _why_ it's important now more than ever! You've grown up, and that means you know _now_ you don't feel right without Uncle Sena by your side. I mean, you probably felt it more than me, but this house is a little bit lonely without someone... Maybe that person is Uncle Sena. I don't even know... Maybe I'm still too young for this, but I think that you and Uncle Sena need need to talk. To settle things between you two so then you don't feel guilty or anything like that.”

Leo stares wide eyed at his child. His and _Izumi's_ child. So full of life and intelligent, there's just so much inside this being that came from him, so much more than ever imagined. To tell him things that he was flat out trying to run away from... and she was only 10. A child.

Leo grabs Miki's hand with a sad smile. “Eventually, I'll do so. But right now, you and Akiko are too young to be brought into this mess the adults made. For now though, please let me spend it with you. When you're grown up, then I'll confront those feelings, and then bring an end to this disaster.”

Miki looks up at Leo, an exact replica of the omega, with wide eyes and a trusting smile. “Theeen, why don't we do this instead!” Miki sticks out her right hand, which wasn't held by her mother, with her pinky up.

“A pinky promise? It's been awhile since I ever made a pinky promise. So, what is it that we're promising each other?” Leo sticks his pinky up from his free hand as well, laughing quietly when his adorable daughter scrunches up her face while thinking about what they should promise to. “That... we'll be each other's closest friends! We will help each other, and support each other when we need it! I know it is hard being someone mature and adult-like all the time, because you have to lead a group, and take care of me. But I don't want you to feel like you're forcing yourself from you know... hiding your feelings and stuff like that. I want you to feel safe when you're home and stuff! We can talk bad about what happened every day, and then we can like... be happier! I love you Mama, and I don't want you to like... hurt yourself for being a human and having emotions.”

Emotions. Man, that took Leo back. Back to the days when Ritsu had no concept of emotions, who shut out all of the good things and bad things in an attempt to save him. He always wondered what it would be like to be a void... a shell of a person that's called a human being. Its been around 15 years since that happened, when he was young and carefree and full of emotions. Now as he's in his 30s... and with his 10 year old daughter, he realizes that this must be what it feels like to be a void of emotions. To merely live faking you're happy or sad to make everyone around you happy. Leo realizes that his broken and battered body has been turned that way because of emotions, that his dreams are his repressed feelings for Sena. Ritsu always confronts Leo about Izumi whenever they hang out because he _knows_ what it's like to be without emotions and in his own way, is making Leo at least aware of his emotions towards Izumi to make sure that he does in fact recognize what he is feeling. Now that Leo has understood all of this, the doors surrounding his heart shatter, and he can't help but shed a few tears.

Miki panics when she sees Leo crying, but then the realization hits as Leo hooks their pinkies together. “It's a promise then. From now on, we don't hide anything from each other.”


	3. レオとミキ、俺と君

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think Me and You will end in a couple chapters, with that I've added and what I've prewritten back when Me and You was supposed to be a oneshot. Um, this even as I'm posting it seems like its a whole bunch of nonsense but I felt I needed to write it this way so start laying out the foundations for the ending.
> 
> I hate writing sad depressed Leo so this is also my attempt to move on to write happy Leo with OC boyfriend lol. Hope You enjoy this!

After that fateful day, Leo felt _free. _Probably because Miki forced him to say anything and everything if she even sensed Leo was the slightest bit off every day. Many days were spent having long discussions about things Izumi did while Knights gathered for practice, or recording, or live preparations. They turned dinner time into a time of emotional conversations, and there they were able to speak about everything without worry.

The days passed, and Miki just got older. However,that wasn't all. She also got prettier. She got taller and was blessed with her father's good looks. She was still a carbon copy of Leo, but he just saw a lot of Izumi in his child, and it was both heartwarming and heartbreaking. Miki was becoming such a beautiful child blessed with Izumi's charms, and yet he wasn't there to even see the subtle changes Leo saw.

However, even as she matured, she was still the bright Miki that loved her mother very much. She still kept her promise to become the closest friend her mother ever had, and in fact, when she hit middle school she started complaining about things.

Mostly, love letters and gossip about the hot couple of the week.

It was funny to see that Miki was getting a lot of attention in school, but it wasn't shocking to say the least. She was a very beautiful child. But her sights were on somebody else. Leo knew this all too well, and saw it the most when they spent time with the Sakumas.

Miki was a couple years younger than Mitsuki, but she was still old enough to know that she is looking at Mitsuki in a way that isn't that typical childhood friend look.

So one day Leo brought it up. She was 14 at the time, almost done with her second year of high school. “So Miki.... anyone you're looking at these days?”

Miki looks up from her plate to her mother, a questioning look in her eyes. “What do you mean Mama?”

Leo gives Miki a teasing smirk. “You know what I mean. Anyone you're in _love_ with?”

Miki is visibly startled by this, and almost falls out of her seat and her hair falls out of the hairtie _again. _In her reaction Leo laughs loudly. Miki gives a mock glare at her mother as she ties her hair back once again. If anything stayed the same it was that unnatural, yet beautiful messiness that was her hair. After calming herself she places her hands on the table, somewhat disturbed by the smug expression on her mother's face. “So I _guess_ you could say there's someone... I don't know though!”

An amused smirk on his face, Leo rests his hand on the table and props his head on top of it. “Enlighten me. Who is the lucky person hmm~”

An embarrassed blush rises on Miki's cheeks, dusting them a bright red and she nervously looks around the table. “I think I may like Mitsuki nii-chan... But I don't know! There's just _something _about his looks and everything that makes me want to look at his every move. Maybe its the charm that he has as an alpha, but I don't know! These days I just feel like when we're hanging out I spend half of the time just staring at Mitsuki nii-chan and my heart races and stuff and I just don't know!”

Leo sees the confusion on his daughter's face and stands up from the table to pull her into a hug. Long gone is the girl that wrapped her arms around his stomach. Now she can rest her head on Leo's shoulder comfortably and it's still quite shocking for Leo. The time just flied by... and now Miki's already almost ready to go into high school. “You see Miki... what you're feeling... this mess of feelings inside your heart and your jumbled up thoughts... these things are just things that love make you feel. You feel immensely happy whenever you spend even the smallest of times with Mitsuki.. and then its just hard to breathe because of the happiness you're feeling. Your heart races, and your mind focuses onto that one thing Mitsuki is doing. Maybe pulling hair away from his face or something small like that.... That's all signs of love baby. You love Mitsuki.”

Miki stiffens at this statement.

Leo looks down in confusion. He didn't understand why Miki was acting like this. “Is there something wrong?”

“Well... I just think that Mitsuki nii-chan is very popular and... There's all kinds of other great people that are his age... He's already in the High School course and even from the Middle School grounds I can see the people that gather around him when they're on break. I just don't think... I'm good enough for him...”

Leo sees the fear and worry on Miki's face. Fear and worry he himself faced when he realized like a hit to the face that he was in love with Sena Izumi. But that also led to other things... and in the end, he never said anything about it. And look at him now. “The more you tell that to yourself, the more regrets you will have. Because a day will eventually come that he will find someone else that isn't you. And then you'll hate yourself even more because you didn't say anything when you could have. Don't be like me Miki. Tell Mitsuki with all you've got that you like him. Do it for me okay? Because I don't want you to experience things that I have. Those are the worst feelings you can _ever_ have.... Regret works like that.”

Miki looks up to Leo with worry. “Is this what you felt when you were in love with Uncle Sena?”

Leo laughs while pushing Miki's bangs to the side. “I think what you mean is what I _still_ feel for Sena. But yes, all of these feelings are feelings I still have for Sena. Love works like that you know. Aunty Rittsu and Uncle Rei feel like that. All of your uncles and aunties feel that way. Everyone around you Miki, they feel this in one form or another. And that is why it hurts when you aren't with the one you love the most. I don't want the day to come when you've come to hate yourself for not saying anything because you're scared of these feelings, or what will happen when you say anything about these feelings. So _please_ promise me Miki. Tell Mitsuki about your feelings before you regret it.”

Miki looks at Leo with the saddest expression. She loves Uncle Sena, but also _really_ hates him because now her mother is tearing himself from the inside out hating himself for letting Uncle Sena go. She loves Aunty Makoto and Akiko-chan too, but somehow she can't help but feel a little bitter that her mother is alone, while they have a family. But no matter how many times Miki has brought it up, Leo tells her that he doesn't need to have a lover right now. As long as she is alive and well, that's all he needs.

Miki holds her pinky out. “As long as you promise to find someone to go out with soon. I don't want you hung up on Uncle Sena okay? Its already been long enough, and I'm already almost in high school! Just please.... Worry about yourself for once.”

Leo laughs at this promise. He doesn't think he'll be able to keep this promise. Not now anyways. He'll try though. “Alright. It's a promise then.” And he links his pinky to Miki's.

* * *

“Mama, I've been meaning to ask, but why did you name me Miki?” Miki is filling out her papers for her transfer into Yumenosaki's Idol Course, instead of the Normal Course they provide for those focused on composition and management work.

“Why, do you not like the name I gave you?” Leo fake pouts and Miki chuckles behind her hand, her hair managing to do the impossible and falling out of the hairtie as she laughs. She's only 16 and she's so different. So mature... so...... elegant? Leo doesn't know if he can place a single word to her beauty, Her subgender tests in school labeled her as an alpha, and ever since then, Leo seems to think that she's just... _different_. It might be because of those alpha genes, but behind that mature and elegant Miki still is the Miki he knows and loves. And he sees it here, when they're alone in their apartment. “You know thats not why I'm asking Mama! I just wanted to know if there was any reasoning to why you named me... Miki.”

“Wellll its quite embarrassing if you say it out loud but if Miki wants to know then who am I to not answer your question!” Leo slides into the other stool on the counter, stealing Miki's mechanical pencil and a scratch paper laying on the counter. From there he writes his name and his daughter's name, in the way they've written it for their entire lives.

レオ

ミキ

“Ok... so it never really came to me until I was thinking about what I'd name you. Miki was one of the names I immediately thought of, and then I never... really had a reason. Until I started writing them down.”

Leo writes underneath their respective names once again, this time, in reverse.

レオ

オレ

ミキ

キミ

And then Miki saw it. “Me... and you...?”

“Yes. Me. And You. And that's why I stuck with it until the very end. Because it is true. In this Tsukinaga family, its just you and me and Ruka. But eventually Ruka will leave the Tsukinaga name for whatever person she finds that she wants to be with for the rest of her life. And as long as she's happy, I'll respect any wish she has because she's my adorable little sister. You though... are my precious daughter and nothing in the entire world can change that. Not even the aliens if they will come. And that's all I need. You and me together in this small house. With our close friends that basically make up an extended family... that's all I need. I can write music and see your face every day. I can talk to my friends, and we can perform. And when I come home after all the day's work has ended... I can see you. My dear Miki.” Miki gasps, unable to hold back the tears that mysteriously came to her eyes.

“Mama... its so beautiful...! Like... romantic kinda beautiful! But it.. with you I mean... I think it feels perfect.” Miki thinks back to all of the times she and Leo had talked, about everything and anything and yet nothing at the same time. She thinks about the times that her mother has opened up to her and the number of times she's caught him in the middle of a crying session. She thinks about the times when she's with her mother and she sees that “perfect family” image when they're spending time with Uncle Sena and Aunty Makoto and Akiko-chan.

“Is this because... Uncle Izumi left you for Uncle Makoto?”

Leo's eyes widen in shock ever so slightly, before they soften and Leo gives an all knowing smile. “As expected of my smart little Miki. Yes, it is because of Sena in a way. But you're wrong on one thing. Sena did not leave me, I was able to let him go so he could be happy with Yuuki Makoto. All his life he's been looking at him, what kind of King would I be if I couldn't let one of my dutiful Knights be happy with the person they love?”

“It would make you _human _Mama. Uncle Sena is a big jerk for letting you go! Did he even like, _try_ to mend your relationship because of me? I don't even know its just... all my life he's been with Aunty Makoto and Akiko-chan, but he always gives me this _sympathetic_ smile or something.”

“Well, lets see...I raised you by myself, and I didn't do it so I could have some sort of affection or pity from Sena. You are my daughter and mine alone. Sena doesn't have any right to take care of you, or act like a father. Because he already does that with Akiko-chan. But don't say that Sena and I have this broken relationship though. I made the decision to be without him, and pushed him to have his own family that did not include me.”

Leo looks at one of the very first pictures that were hung on the wall. “Just you and me Miki. That's my family.”

Miki looks around their kitchen area, with all of the photos hanging on the walls and the papers and sheet music scattered around the coffee table. The very well hidden ink stains on the carpet where pens have fallen, and the pink splotch where Miki dropped her first bottle of nail polish and freaked out when it got all over her clothes and the carpet. The pantry that's always full with _something_ and the pots and pans that are scattered about the kitchen area as they both attempt to make something without burning the house down. Just here, in this small area, are there places in which are documented by memories of just the two of them. That even if they spent days with the other people hanging out in their house, they couldn't overwrite what the two of them shared.

“Its true though Mama... its just you... and me... Here in this Tsukinaga house. And to me, I think its the most beautiful thing in the universe. Screw the aliens. Nothing out there can replace the beauty we have here. Family, friends, loved ones... We have _love _here. That's all that matters. I don't care if Uncle Sena is here or not, I never needed a Papa in the first place. And I love Akiko-chan, so it all works out in the end. And as long as you're not sad... then that's all that matters.”

They hugged for a long time after that, and it felt like something in their relationship changed. Maybe it was something they both intended on doing for the longest time, working on those promises made years ago. It was like...

...They really were each other's best friend at that moment, not just... a mother and his kid.

“I'm still holding you up to your promise to going out with somebody though.”

Leo laughs. “I actually was hoping that you'd forget that promise....”

“Nu-uh. This is the one promise I'll make sure to remember.”

“Aww man...”

* * *

_The moment that Izumi uttered those words Leo felt like he was in heaven, or something close to it. He didn't know what overcame him, but he was launching himself towards Izumi's arms and kissing him like he's wanted to for the longest time. And what was even better was the fact that Izumi held him close, returning the kiss just as much desperation that Leo felt. For this one minute, he forgot about Izumi's engagement ring. He forgot about the existence of a omega by the name of Yuuki Makoto. He forgot about the pain throughout his entire body. He forgot about the fear he had when Izumi pinned him down to the floor barely an hour earlier. He forgot about everything, just to think about one thing and one thing only._

_He was with the person he's loved for so so long. And he was able to do the things he did in his imagination. That, was what he remembered._

_When he parted from Izumi, he liked that he saw his reflection in Izumi's clear blue eyes. He liked the warmth of Izumi's hands on his body. He loves all of these things, but he knows that he can't have them. He feels something inside of him stretch out to try and hold on to Izumi, like the powers of Fate were trying to bring these two together. But he knows that he can't have it. He won't let himself have it._

_Because Izumi has already found someone else he wants to be with._

_With that crawling back into his brain Leo steps away from Izumi's grasp._

_“Let's go Sena. We have to go tell your fiance these things. Yuuki Makoto has a right to know about this too.”_

_His heart feels heavy, he doesn't like this feeling one single bit. But he knows that this is for the best. For Izumi's sake... No matter how much he hates it, he'll do it._

_But then Izumi catches up with him, walks in step with him, and brings their hands together._

_And Leo just feels his resolve breaking all over again._

* * *

_“So... thats how it is.” Izumi is sitting next to Leo on the floor, both looking down instead of at Makoto. They've been sitting in the formal position for so long that their legs are starting to lose feeling, but they won't dare move unless they have to._

_“...” Makoto is silent, and Leo can't blame him. They were basically saying that they had something and could only figure it out at the time of their life where this turns into something just... wrong._

_He fingers the engagement ring on his finger. “..So was I just a replacement for Tsukinaga-san?”_

_Izumi shakes his head so fast, its almost a surprise to see Izumi look so... panicked._

_“If anything..._ I_am the replacement for you, Yuuki Makoto.” Leo mutters, looking at Makoto for the first time since this conversation started. Eyes void of life, those bright green eyes that used to shine... looking dull and making him look like a totally different person entirely. “From what Sena has told me... And from what I've seen, he loves you with all his heart. But the universe is against him being truly happy, and bound him to me, as one of those rare fated pairs. If anything, I'm just in the way of this... family.” Leo looks down again, gripping his pants so hard his hands start to shake. Izumi puts an hand on top of Leo's. “Don't Leo-kun... the wounds will open up again...”_

_“Don't act like this in front of your lover Sena... It's unfaithful.” Leo's hands do stop shaking, but he doesn't have the heart to pull away from that comforting touch._

_“...” Makoto looks at the two. He is confused and angry, but he knows that somehow, both he and Leo were just victims to Izumi's love. That all that happened was that they... fell in love with the man named Sena Izumi._

_“... I know you're trying to hide things from me Izumi-san. That you're doing this so we don't get hurt. But I think its too late for that. So please... just tell me everything. Don't leave anything out.”_

_Izumi stiffens. They told Makoto what they could... what else could they say now?_

_Somehow, Leo is the first to say something. “You know... I was still really young when I came out as an omega. Our parents were gone, and I had to take care of Ruka. She really wanted to join an idol academy, but never told our parents about it. But then they were gone and... I just wanted to do everything I could to help send Ruka towards her dreams. She was my entire world after all._

_“But that came with the sacrifice of not being able to pay for medication. Heat suppressants and all that were expensive, and the only times I could take them was when the nurses at school would help out whenever they could. Everything was for Ruka... I didn't care about myself. I kept on writing music, and somehow Anzu found me. Recruited me into Yumenosaki Entertainment with the vision of creating a young boy group.... And that eventually turned into Knights._

_“I knew something was different when Sena walked into that room. There was this complete air of confidence around him, and he was just... beautiful I guess I can say. Something churned in my stomach... strange stuff started happening. I started going into heats much earlier than I thought was possible... and somehow it could only be because Sena was there... and he was presenting as an alpha.”_

_Izumi remembers the first day he heard Leo's cries from his room. Somehow they were painful, and could only hide out with Anzu while Leo was like that. He knew about omegas and their heat cycles, but at 13 years old he never knew that he would be the sole reason for why Leo, an omega, would be going into heats early. There was something moving inside of Izumi, and he wasn't sure as to what it was... until it was known that he was an alpha._

_“...I didn't know that I was an alpha when I first joined Knights. Leo-kun was barely understanding how his life as an omega works... All I knew was that every day... everything he did was with the purpose of helping his sister. I know I said it was stupid when he told me that, but honestly... I was moved that he would do all of that for... someone. It made me wonder if that was what it meant to love someone with all their heart. Because all I knew was the love people had for the model Sena Izumi... not the person... Sena Izumi._

_“But Yuu-kun was different. I knew he was different. I found myself looking out for Yuu-kun when we were in the same studio, making sure that you were doing well. I think in the beginning I mistook caring for you as a brother as loving you. Even if the line between isn't that thick. Somehow, I always knew that something was tugging me towards Leo-kun... but I never understood it... not until I heard the stupid rumors about fated pairs.”_

_“And yet here you are Izumi-san. Instead of being with the person you've been fated to be with... you're with me.” Makoto's voice is wavering, like he's hateful towards himself for being in the way of the universe's plans for Izumi._

_“Yuuki Makoto... You should never ever say it like that. Even if we were fated to be together, it doesn't mean much if you can't communicate your feelings toward each other. I was solely focused on working for Ruka, something such as romance for a teen idol like me? Hah... what a joke.” Leo looks to the side, pain crossing his features. Pain from his injuries, or because of his decisions though, Makoto is not sure._

_“But if you felt it why did you never convey that to Izumi-san? You know that it just hurts you in the end.”_

_“Does it? I've been drowning in all of the foul decisions I've made in my life, I can't really tell anymore.” Leo lets out a dry laugh. It doesn't convince Izumi or Makoto that Leo is fine._

_Leo remembers that time when he actually fell in love with Izumi. It wasn't a special day honestly. It was just a normal day. Arashi had been with Knights for about two weeks. Izumi and Arashi were animatedly talking about the cosmetics they have to use when they're on set, and the cosmetics they'd prefer to use in their personal lives, because being 14 and a victim to hormonal acne was such a bitch. But he saw so many different expressions from Izumi that day. Animated Izumi. Annoyed Izumi. Curious Izumi. Laughing Izumi. So.. so many different expressions from Izumi. Then it all kinda slapped Leo across the face. He was burning all of the features of Izumi into his brain. The bright crystal blue eyes he has, the perfectly styled strands of gray hair... fair skin that looks like porcelain... Somehow Leo was reminded of a fair lady, who would be a princess in a faraway kingdom..... And ironically he imagined what it would be like if he could be that prince that would save her from a wrongful marriage.... and the scenes kept on flashing through his head. Izumi had just become his muse unknowingly. And well... thats when it all started falling downhill. Every day he started thinking about Izumi. “What is Sena doing today. Is he eating for once? Did he get enough sleep today? I started thinking about all of those simple things... Like I was worried about him. But I think it scared me away when I started thinking of him during my heats.” Leo mumbles as he is dragged down to what was the past._

_“You know... there was that time when I helped Rittsu through his first heat.... I didn't have anyone helping me like I did with Rittsu but I mean. I was 16. And since we were still attending public high schools I always heard gossip about people gang raping omegas... or finding that a fated pair miraculously met each other at school... or that a beta actually thought they could be together with an alpha... or betas actually falling in love and making their promises to marry after high school... All of the things went into my head, swirled around my thoughts and I was left with a haze. I wanted to love. But Sena was trying to repair what he did with you. He was trying so hard. I didn't want to break it all with my selfish statements of 'I love Sena!' Funny right?”_

_“What do you mean funny... it would only be right if you did that. But you and your Ou-sama persona.... dammit why didn't you just do something about it Leo-kun! I only gave up on the thought of telling you how I felt because I thought you didn't love me the way I love you.”_

_Makoto is reminded of times in the past when they were on 'dates,' where Izumi would get some irritating text from Leo and he still managed to put a smile on that face. “I just need to ask you this Izumi-san... did you ever love me? The way you love Tsukinaga-san?”_

_Izumi reaches across the coffee table to put both of Makoto's hands inside his own. “Of course I did Yuu-kun! I never saw you as anything other than Yuu-kun! You and Leo-kun are what makes up my world... I'll do anything if it will make you believe me!!”_

_Makoto looks into Izumi's pleading eyes, and he looks over at Leo. He looks sad, but he doesn't budge from his spot on the floor._

_“You know... its strange. Izumi-san has lost his senses to our heats. Isn't it funny Leo-san?”_

_The name change snaps Leo into attention almost. He is surprised that Makoto is speaking to him... even to the point of calling him by his first name. “I-I mean... it is funny. He even jumped Rittsu when he went through his first heat. Sena just can't keep it in his pants I guess.”_

_“H-Hey don't blame me for that! Its your faults as omegas--” Izumi blushes from embarrassment._

_“Oh man, we're going through this now?” Leo staggers a bit as he stands up. “Just so you know, you're the one who went all beast-mode on me. I mean, look at my hands! After all I went through so you could have Yukki as your first mate!” Makoto laughs at the sudden name change. Then he all but drops Izumi to stand up from the sofa to walk over towards Leo. “I'm sorry you two have gone through this without resolving it. But as I'm sure you know, I still love Izumi-san, and I still want to marry him.”_

_Makoto pulls Leo into a hug. Surprisingly. “But that doesn't mean that I'll leave you alone. You two need to be together too. I know this is going to be... strange, but if you're fine with it, I can work something out.”_

_Leo holds onto Makoto's sweater with a strong grip. “You're too kind Yukki. You don't have to do this you know.”_

_“But I want to help you Leo-san. I'm sure he made things... awkward. And if Izumi-san really is your fated pair... you should at least be with him... if you're fine with it being only for a little while.”_

* * *

It was an exhausting day for Miki. As much as she loves Yumenosaki, she _utterly _hates the busy lifestyle she has between general education, vocal training, dance training, instrument electives, her required club meetings, _and _student council meetings. But well, she's a third year, so she can't really say much about it now, since its almost done.

The student council work was harder than normal, just because _nobody _was actually doing their work. She may only be the secretary, but she's the only one that does _work_. For once... Miki just wished that President Tenshouin either show up at school or _go to the hospital_. He's always sick its barely a miracle that he still has good grades. But because he's _gone_ that leaves Vice-president Himemiya, who doesn't do work and instead is on the phone talking to his secretary about _things_. Maybe because he's worried about President Tenshouin... maybe its because he's worried about his Papa trying to run Himemiya Enterprises and bat people away from his “mate...” (Honestly it just blows up on the news every day. Himemiya Tori's so called 'overprotectiveness' towards his secretary/butler/possible lover(?) Fushimi Yuzuru. But then the news blows it off of proportion to the point that Himemiya is being a foul member of society being in a relationship with someone lower than him. Miki almost throws the remote at the TV hearing that, because news reporters have no right to butt into private relationships like that. She _is _curious though... if Vice-President Himemiya was born from Fushimi (or the other way around...) as the news gossip about, or if there was _someone _else.... )

Miki, as the secreatary, usually just takes care of their work. Treasurer Sengoku (Who lives with a bunch of strange rumors as well. That he lives with 3 parents, an alpha, a beta, and an omega. But does that mean the alpha and beta are the fathers? Or only one of them? Its grown to be this class' school secrets, and word has it someone who figures it out will get a cash reward of 1 million yen...) Tries his best, but even he has his problems with horny alphas.. Miki has had to intervene with her alpha pheromones more than once because people were about to... have fun with Sengoku. So most days he spends his time practicing his ninjutsu skills and hanging out with the other friends he has, as to not put him in more harm than necessary.

But again.. because the student council is this chaotic, it leaves Miki to do all the work. Sometimes she drags Keisuke from whatever hole he's been hiding in just so she can get her work done.

But today, she was all alone. Keisuke ran away from her with such speed, and Miki just grumbled as she took responsibility for all of the work that needed to be done. But that also meant that she wasn't able to leave school until about 7pm. Some kids were still in the practice rooms though, so she didn't have to worry about locking up the entire school. Dropping off the keys in the office, she walks home, humming something that sounds a lot like Birthday of Music. Of course, she loved her Mama's solo. It was bright and so... _HIM _that she just naturally learned to love it as well.

But the moment she opens the door to her home, she _smells _something is off. The lights in the living room are off, but she can _smell _Uncle Sena is here. Her mama must be talking to him in their room. “Mama? I'm home... Is... Uncle Sena here too?”

Silence embraces her as she takes off her shoes and puts on slippers. Leaving her school bag by the sofa she peeks in the kitchen. Nope... The only place _has _to be Mama's room then. “Mama? Where are you?” She is somewhat hesitant to open the door though, like there's something she shouldn't see or something. But she's been open with Mama for a long time, and vice versa. There shouldn't be anything to hide! ...Right?

Oh boy was she wrong. She opens the door and jumps in surprise. “U-Uncle Sena! W-Why are you kissing Mama?!!” Before Izumi can supply an answer he registers pain and is sent to the floor by a particularly strong flying kick.

Miki takes a deep breath and makes a mental note to thank Treasurer Sengoku later.

“So fess up Uncle Sena. Why are you kissing my mother. And believe me when I say I'll hit you if I don't like your answer!”

Leo cracks up at the sight of tired and angry Miki. A sight that's rarely seen and only shows herself when she has a particularly exhausting day. “Don't worry Miki. Let me explain what happened.”

Miki looks to her mom and gets on her knees. “Its not like an affair or anything right? You're not hurting Aunty Makoto and Akiko-chan right? Right?”

Leo looks at his daughter with a glimmer of life that even Miki herself is surprised to see. “You see Miki, I'm going abroad.”

Miki stares at him for a long time before it hits home. “You mean... the solo tour is going through?! That's amazing Mama!” She pulls him in a strong embrace and Leo enjoys the feeling of his daughter's pheromones around him. She becomes too conscious about them whenever she's at home because she's worried about her unmated omega mother. But if anything, they just remind Leo of home.

Leo is pulled back into reality when Miki asks, “So, why was Uncle Sena in here... and like _kissing you?_”

Izumi scrambles to his feet. “It wasn't _me_! It was Leo-kun!”

“No matter how you say it though, its true that we kissed so what?”

Miki is tired and hungry and can't really process these things right. “Somebody just _please_ explain what's going on here!”

Leo takes Miki by the hand and brings her to the kitchen. “You remember when we first made promises when you were 10?”

Miki smiles at the memories of making promises with her mother. “Of course I do.”

Leo hums as he turns the light on to the kitchen and starts heating up leftover rice and turning on the stove. “Well, I guess you can say that I've upheld part of my promise today.”

Miki is startled. “So suddenly?! You've had problems talking to Uncle Sena like, my entire life! Did something happen?” Leo laughs at the clear surprise in his daughter's voice. “Its not really sudden. I've spent many nights thinking about it. And only recently have I felt like I can let go of Sena for good.”

“What Leo-kun is saying is that he's told me his final goodbyes. It's a relief to say the least. I've felt guilty all these years because I had Yuu-kun and Akiko but Leo-kun seemed to be stuck in the past. As long as he's able to move on now... I think that's all I want for him. He deserves happiness... and its been long overdue that he's gotten some.”

Leo barely looks over to Izumi with the harshest glare before turning back to the stove. “Don't treat Miki like she's _not_ a part of my happiness! Because she _is_, unlike you, _jerk_.”

Miki sees Izumi's apparent anger, and for some reason, this does seem like an argument between old friends. “Well, as long as you're happy Mama... That's all I need.”

Leo turns around and slides the plate of omurice to his daughter before leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Of course I am. I truly feel like I can take a step forward. And I think this tour is going to be the first step.”

* * *

_“This is a surprise Leo-kun. Why did you call me over? Miki will be home soon.” Izumi steps into the Tsukinaga household with a questioning look._

_Leo leads Izumi to his room, where he has packed bags next to each other. When he turns around to face Izumi, the alpha is surprised, like he's looking at the 14 year old Leo for the first time. “I've decided to say goodbye to Sena!”_

_“Say goodbye?”_

_“Yes! The time we spent was nice while it lasted, but it was practically 20 years ago. And only recently, I've come to the realization that I can look at you and not think about the past. I can look at your family and be happy for you, instead of thinking about things like 'what would happen if I accepted Yuuki Makoto's proposal' and stuff like that. You have your family Sena, and now I think its about time for me to make a family of my own.” Leo looks free. Izumi feels free. Izumi can't help but hug Leo. Leo can't help but kiss Izumi._

_“Thank you for being part of my life Sena Izumi. I really did love you, but now it's time for me to find somebody else. Somebody that isn't you.”_

_By saying these words Leo feels like the walls inside of him are breaking. He really feels like he can do what he says._

_“I'm going to gone for awhile. Maybe a few months, possibly even a year. I'll be promoting our music to the entire world, and I think that the change in scenery will be good for me.”_

_Izumi wonders if the peace that they feel right now will last. He honestly hopes that it will, because Leo has been spending too much time beating himself up because of him. “What about Miki?”_

_Leo laughs. “Miki will be fine on her own. If she needs company, she'll probably go to Rittsu's place.”_

_“Is this what you really want?”_

_“Yup. Even talked to Anzu about it a couple months ago to see if I could do this.”_

_“You won't have regrets, right?”_

_“Sena, I've lived way too long with regrets. I don't think that I can add to what I've already built up over the years.”_

_“Then that's all I need.”_

_Leo looks up with a smile. An actual carefree smile. And he tilts his head up once more. “Goodbye Sena Izumi.”_

_Izumi returns the smile and leans in. “Goodbye... Tsukinaga Leo.”_

_“U-Uncle Sena! W-Why are you kissing Mama?!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Me and You was based off a realization I hit when I was listening to Persona 3's キミの記憶. After realizing Kimi was backwards for Miki a year after creating her, I just knew I had to write the story with this title.

**Author's Note:**

> To this day it sounds like a huge hot mess, and I don't know if it is intentional, or if it is because I really can't piece everything together perfectly as of now. If along the way I refine it, I will make sure to do so. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
